Exalted: The Awakening
The Awakening This is the campaign wiki suite for Exalted: The Awakening. Welcome! The Awakening is a game of Exalted: Second Edition, set on modern-day earth. It is not connected to or influenced by any of White Wolf's World of Darkness settings: this is not the World of Darkness, this is Exalted. The premise is that the Magic Came Back, in a great Awakening, but unlike Shadowrun, no major supernatural entities have gone out of their way yet to force the world to face things. As governments and private organizations scramble to discover the limits of these new powers and adjust to the fact that all men are no longer equal and the world is now inhabited by magical entities, the players who choose to play will step into the scene, and make their mark on our world; for this is our world, just with fantastic events happening. Game News September 4th, 2011 The group sat down for their meeting, met each other, talked for a while, then Shit Got Real. A near-riot broke out downstairs when all of the casino's machines started going jackpot at once, but the group rushed down to investigate. Matthew beat down some guy and stole his iPhone, then Linn shamed the crowd into dispersing, much to the storyteller's amazement. Everyone gets 7 XP, except Linn; she gets 8, for the Holy Shit Quotient in making the ST's jaw drop. First session recording . September 11, 2011 Having dispersed the riot in the previous session, the bold circle traveled to the Vaults of the Casino where they quickly defeated a Dragon-Blooded immune to bullets known as The Typewriter thanks to a quick grapple and ranged magical death combo. A few bad reactions on the part of the players and the hotel is locked down from a radiactive terrorist attack threat. Finally, they were "rescued" by Agent Smith of the Secret Service, who has agreed to let them investigate the apparent threat to the casino in it's pyramid by others of the Typewriter's gang... Is this certain doom for our Heroes? Tune in Next Time to find out! Same Exalted Time, Same Exalted Station. Everyone got 6 XP. Second session record. September 18, 2011 Making their way up to the top of the Luxor, the circle confronted the Typewriter's friends in the lamp room at the pyramid's apex. When Barton's attempt at diplomacy failed, things got hairy. One base-jumping escape and a wounded fire aspect later, the circle barely escaped being roasted by the Luxor Manse's now-shattered Essence Vent system. After securing the Fire Aspect prisoner, the circle met again with Agent Smith and left Las Vegas, promised a meeting with "the boss" in Washington, D.C. Everyone got 10 XP base. Third session record. October 2, 2011 Arriving in Washington, D.C. the heroes have met up with "the boss" known as "Uncle Sam"... who expressed doubts and reservations as well as moral outrage at what the players have done and intend to do (police the Exalted of the world into being quiet). Meetings resume in the morning. Everyone got a base of 5 XP, our resident Eclipse got an extra for the suffering. ;) Fourth session record. October 23, 2011 Quick Summary, we up and decided to visit the prisoner we took last time before splitting up into teams... One enlightening conversation and dinner later, a storm has moved in and we are trapped on board a prison ship for the near future. Fifth Session record. Everyone got a base of 9xp. November 13, 2011 Well, the storm turned out to be just a storm. We went back to Las Vegas and several things happened... most noteably the fact that we now own a Hotel Casino. Now we just need to figure out what to do with it. Sixth Session record Everyone got 8xp. November 20, 2011 Relaxed session and a dinner meeting, next destination... Japan! Seventh Session record Everyone got 8xp. Game Details The game will be played in real-time, at a recurring weekly date yet-to-be-determined. The game will be played via the OpenRPG client on one of the OpenRPG servers, probably Adult Roleplaying Community, but this is subject to change if ARC is down. To make like easier, the openRPG info. First Entry I've created the page today, and I am constructing it. ShadowDragon8685 07:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Characters and Players If you're a player of The Awakening, you should list your personal handle and make a link to your character sheet. Character sheets should be maintained as wiki pages using the template I made. Please do not edit the template: copy the template page and start a new page on the RPG wiki to paste the template into. * ShadowDragon8685 | The Storyteller * ScathachPDX | Jeremy Baker * AdamantGlassOrchid | "Michael Talent " * Jynx_Lucky_j | Matthew Sheppard * Odd_Canuck | "The Baron " *September | Linnéa Mörner House Rules * Exalted: The Awakening uses its own House Rules house rules. Please check this page for those rules, as they are important. *You should also read the Chargen page for rules on how to make your character. **Look at the Modern Backgrounds page to see how the Backgrounds in game reflect the new modern civilization. *Exalted Modern Armors and Exalted Modern Firearms are equipment lists for two things players are likely to want. If something you want isn't on those lists, please ask the Storyteller and he will produce the requisite stats in short order. Notable Things Notable NPCs NPCs the party has met and are worth remembering. EtA: Notable Places Notable places the party has visited/surveyed/etcetera. Includes Manses, including the ones owned by the players. Category:Exalted: The Awakening